


Snake and Mouse(? Rat?)

by Crab_Lad



Series: Reverse au [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), How Do I Tag, M/M, Role Reversal, Slow Burn, i cant do summaries either hufiewf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: A demon and an angel meet on the walls of Eden.Reverse au.





	1. Eden

**Author's Note:**

> my take on a reverse au!! Crowley still can shift into a snake and aziraphale is a,,, mouse or a rat, i mean up to you no one knows.  
Also i picked gadreel bc of the theology behind him and also idk ive seen supernatural and it fit ok  
also again, chapter one is short but other chapters will be longer

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon,” Gadreel muttered from his place on the wall, high above the deserts surrounding Eden. The only two humans on the planet strode across the course sand. 

He hadn’t stopped the demon when he had seen him because there seemed to be no reason to. The Almighty wouldn’t have made it possible for demons to enter the Garden unless they were supposed to. Why try and stop something that was clearly meant to happen?

A voice from his right spoke up, “I’m sorry?”

Gadreel startled, not noticing when the rat had shifted to a humanoid shape. Glancing over, Gadreel took in the sight of the demon. A small print, one resembling a mouse or a rat, sat at the very edge of his ear. Black and brown wings extended beyond him, with hints of blue and white speckled throughout. He was wearing a dark black robe. The sun shone through, making his snow (not having been invented yet) white hair shine even brighter. He was shorter than Gadreel, but at least a foot. And his eyes, his red pupils were larger than a normal humans, with only an electric blue ring of an iris. The whites of his eyes, if there were any, weren't visible. 

“I said, that went down like a lead balloon.”

Frowning, the demon looked back towards Adam and Eve.

“I suppose so,” he said after a moment. “I just… hope I didn’t do the right thing. Was my first big assignment and all.” He let out a nervous chuckle.

“Well, uh-”

“Zirafell,” Zirafell answered, his tone lingering on coy and curious. “You?”

“Well, they call me Gadreel. If you ask me, though, I hate it." 

Gadreel thought the demon would get whiplash from how fast he turned, “But it’s God-given! Your name is what the Lord has given you. Why would you hate it?”

“Bit rich coming from a demon,” Gadreel countered with snark, shrugging. “Besides, it’s just too square, too hard sounding. I quite like Crowley.”

They lapsed into silence again as they watched the humans struggle with a lion. They swiped towards it, as it was the first weapon humanity had gotten, and they weren't sure how it worked. Violence was foreign to them, but now Gadreel- Crowley had given it to them. Seemed a bit ironic, a demon giving them knowledge and an angel giving them violence. 

“Didn’t that used to be your sword? I thought I saw you with a flaming sword before. Did they take it?”

“Nope,” he responded, popping the p. Behind them came the distant sound of thunder. “I gave it away, they’ll do better with it than me.” 

Zirafell looked at him with a strange look in his eyes, almost in disbelief. 

Adam sliced down with the sword, effectively killing the lion.

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Crowley said, referencing back to Zirafell’s worry. “They sent you up here to do it, they won’t punish you for that.”

“I suppose.”

He felt a drop of water, then a shadow rose over him. He looked up to find one of the demon’s wings above him, blocking the rain. A demon, showing an angel kindness. He was sure this was the only demon who would. Returning the gesture, he raised one of his own rose-gold wings to rest above the demon. 

The two stood there until they could no longer see Adam and Eve.


	2. 11 years till the end of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hastur and Ligur  
an demon and an angel drunk  
a plan forms  
i suck as summaries ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have questions about the au send me an ask on tumblr @goodalexomens or a comment here!! I'm falling in love with my au and i love it so much.  
Some of the ideas for Aziraphale's name and Crowley and Azira's professions and the whole mouse or rat thing is from Professor Flowers on tumblr!!

“What’s he calling himself these days?” one demon growled to the other. 

Lips curling in disgust, Hastur answered, “Azirfell.”

A dingy blue Beetle pulled into the graveyard and parked, lights shutting down. They were washed in darkness once again. The door to the car opened and released Azirfell. 

“Terribly sorry, there was a lot of traffic on the road and-”

Ligur interrupted, “All Hail Satan.” As he spoke, he raised his right hand. Hastur echoed, both the mantra and the gesture. 

“Right, yes of course,” Azirfell got out, raising his own right hand. He glanced warily around them, taking note the darkness and dampness of the cemetery. Once he dropped his hand, he laced them together to hide his nervous fluttering.

Rolling his eyes, Hastur drawled out, “Let us review the deeds of the day.”

He waited patiently for the two to drabble on about their evil deeds, fussing with his egyptian blue coat, tucking the white collar down, and straightening his tartan bow tie. 

“And what have you done, Zirafell?” it was a mocking tone that Hastur used, as if daring Azirfell to impress him. There was that familiar look in his eyes that made Azirfell feel inferior. 

“The name is Azirfell, please,” he corrected lightly, spreading his arms wide as his eyes lit up. “One of the businesses I critiqued has been full of reservations for a month! Another one has closed down just a few days after I visited. Positively evil, no?” 

All he got was a dead stare back. There was a hint of annoyance in their gaze. 

“And how exactly has that secured souls for our master?” 

Swallowing down some of his nerves, he fiddled with his sleeves. “Gluttony is one of the Deadly Sins, the more people in a restaurant more chances of Gluttony, more people being gluttonous. And with the business shutting down, that will spark Wrath in those who feel their lives were ruined. You lads know how Wrath turns out in the end,” he explained, his excitement gone. Smiling at them nervously, he hoped they would just accept it. 

“Right.” 

“Well, gentlemen, they don’t have an issue with me down there. So I don’t understand what all the fuss is about.” 

Usually when he reported, he didn’t have to do face to face meetings. He would just send a memo, easier for both parties involved. 

“This is,” Hastur said gravely, holding up a basket. 

Azirfell didn’t need to look inside to know what it is.

“Time already then, is it?”

“Yes.”

“Right, of course. I understand. I’ll be on my way then.”

Azirfell hoped he had managed to keep the sadness out of his voice. But, he reached for the basket regardless. An assignment was an assignment.

“Don’t mess this up, Zirafell.”

With that the two sunk back in the ground, leaving him alone in the empty graveyard.

“Bugger,” he muttered, glancing down at the basket. 

From inside, a low cry rang out. 

\---

Farther away in Soho, an angel sat in an antique shop, whiskey in hand. Somewhere from the other room a first model record player was playing Queen. 

Crowley kicked off his white boots to lay back into his couch to rest after a long day. His pink and gold glasses sat next to a coaster on a coffee table and his red blazer was draped over the arm of the couch. Laying in just his white under shirt and white ripped jeans, he closed his golden eyes. It was peaceful, a soothing activity he usually partook in. 

Then, with a shine, the peace was disturbed.

Pinching his nose, Crowley placed his glass on the coffee table and sat up to face his superior. 

“Gadreel.”

“What is it, Gabriel?” 

The Archangel took in a deep breath of annoyance, gaze flickering down to his whiskey. 

“Why do you consume… that?”

Crowley had to hold back an eye roll. The angels in Heaven didn’t understand Earthly things, and he wasn’t in the mood to explain it. 

“What is it?” he repeated. 

“Ah yes,” Gabriel perked up, snapping to stop the music. “We have reliable information that things are afoot.” 

“Things.”

“I believe the demon… Azirfell is involved? So we need you to continue down here monitoring him.”

Nodding, Crowley shifted so he was standing up just in front of the Archangel. “I’ve been doing it for years,” he remarked, “I know what I’m doing.”

“Yes, so does he.”

“It won’t be an issue.”

Sometimes the higher ups were annoying. They tolerated him enough to let him stay on earth, but he could barely tolerate them. It wasn’t that he wanted to Fall… sometimes Heaven just got too much. He shuddered at the memory of Azirfell recounting his own fall. 

Gabriel didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t push. “Well, we’ll report back to you in five years.” 

“‘Kay” 

With a pop, the Archangel disappeared. 

Crowley picked his glass back up, tossed it back to finish it in one sip, and miracled it away. Placing on his glasses, he restarted the music. He only hoped Azirfell would find him soon. 

\--

All things considered, the delivery to the convent went smoothly. Azirfell popped in, handed the baby over to a Sister Mary, and popped out. The sooner he was rid of the baby, the less tempted he would be to take the baby himself. Once done, he left as fast as his car could carry him. (Which, dear readers, is about 60 miles an hour.) He didn’t bother with a call ahead, instead he arrived six hours later at Anthony J. Crowley’s Antiques. 

“Good, you’re here,” the angel said when Azirfell walked in. “I’m sure you’re here about-”

“Armageddon, yes. You’re quite right, dear.”

Silence lapsed between the two as Azirfell poured himself a glass from Crowley’s many bottles of alcohol that had appeared over the hours. He took a sip before sitting in the armchair Crowley had gotten specifically for him.

Tapping the glass nervously, he cleared his throat, “What do you suppose we do?”

The angel only shrugged, taking his own glass in hand, swirling the liquid around. “Get drunk, there’s nothing else we can do.” 

And that’s exactly what they did. Well into the night, long after the antichrist had been swapped out with the wrong family, both angel and demon had gotten through a large amount of alcohol. Somewhere along the night, Crowley had lost his glasses. Azirfell had taken off his coat and vest, unbuttoned his black button up and had kicked off his own shoes. 

“I’ll miss the dolphins,” Crowley whined, resting his head in Azirfell’s lap. “They got… big brains. Whales too! Even bigger brains.”

“They’ll be gone.”

Sitting up abruptly, causing Azirfell to spill his drink, Crowley turned to face him, “And then. And then we ‘ave a boiling sea. Kraken too! Great… big monster.”

Azirfell miracled the mess away, putting his cup down. “Yes, then the war will come. We’ll all be destro- dis- fighting each other. It’ll be just like the first one.”

“You won’t be out there,” Crowley frowned, leaning back down on Azirfell’s lap. “It’ll be like last time. You don’- you won’t fight.” 

Azirfell paused for a moment, then responded, "Yes, you’re right. Anyway, I can’t deal with this while drunk. I’m going to sober up.”

Crowley hummed but closed his eyes to sober up as well. 

As soon as they were sober, Crowley sat back up putting distance between the two.

“We should… at least watch over the child,” Azirfell gently suggested, looking over. 

A beat, then “Are you tempting me, mouse?” 

“I resent that, I’m a rat. Not a mouse.” 

There was that smirk Azirfell loved on the angel. 

“It could work,” Crowley mused, crossing his legs. He leaned against the arm to face Azirfell directly.

With an opening to an idea, he continued, “Well… if we watch over the child, good influences over bad, bad over good… they would balance out.” 

“Well put that way it could work. You would just be doing your duty as a demon, and I, an angel supposed to be thwarting evil, would have an excuse too.” 

Azirfell grinned brightly, reaching across the distance with a hand. Crowley took it in his own, and they both felt a seed of hope begin to sprout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) look forward to raising warlock next

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @goodalexomens :) If you want to see certain historical events send me them on tumblr!!


End file.
